Der Devisenstudent
by merethebear
Summary: “Hey Im Derek Venturi This must be the McDonald family?” He said in clear English, with only a slight accent. Derek was very tall and pale, I couldnt really see him as a hockey player, maybe more of a basketball player. Doesnt follow normal story line
1. Änderung ist nicht immer gut

Like so many other teenage girls, my heart felt broken the moment he got on his airplane. But let me back up a little bit.

My best friend, Casey, and I are hanging out and having the best summer of our lives. We have it all planned out. Or should I say she does. She loves to plan things out, and then watch them happen; it's kind of strange actuality. However, that fact only partially matters to this story, because this story isn't about that. It's about Him. Derek Venturi.

Well, Kind of.

Flashback:

"Casey, could you pass the chips?" I asked after taking a sip from my soda.

She sat up and passed them over. I grabbed a couple and gave the bag back. It was the beginning of summer and I was super excited to have fun. Casey had already planned out everything that we were going to do. This week the plan was to lay out in the sun as much as possible, and hey I wasn't opposed to the idea at all.

After a couple minutes of silence Casey spoke up.

"Hey did I tell you about the foreign exchange student my parents are going to take care of for a year?"

"What?" I questioned not sure if I fully heard her correctly.

"My parents signed up to be a host family for a foreign exchange student." she said and you could tell she was getting just as excited as I was.

"Are you serious? That is so cool!" I squealed.

"Yeah, I super excited. We can teach her things about America and she can teach us things about Germany."

"Cool so she will be from Germany?" I asked.

"Yep I'm so excited about it, I can't believe I hadn't told you about this before now." she added a little embarrassed.

"Yeah me either!" I said as I playfully slapped her with my magazine.

END FLASH BACK

And that was how it began, it seemed meaningless, and for a while it was meaningless.

For a month, Casey and I got a room all fixed up for the new foreign exchange student. We painted the walls a light green and put a beautiful green and pink cover on the bed with big fluffy pillows to go with it. And a big poster of a famous hockey team?

"Casey, Why is this up here? I don't think it really matches with the theme." I began, but she cut me off.

"F.E.S. is here on a hockey scholarship and I thought it would be nice for us to support that even if it is a horrible and cruel sport."

"F.E.S.?" I asked.

"Yes, foreign exchange student." she said rolling her eyes. "Anyway I think it looks good." Casey said stepping back to take a look at her work.

"Yep," I added. "Good job team!" we exchanged high fives and then left the room shutting the door of the F.E.S. room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Weeks later and a day before the F.E.S. would arrive I get a urgent voicemail from Casey. And from the sound of it someone has died, or she was going to kill someone, either way.

I rushed over to her house to see for myself what the problem was. Casey was in the F.E.S. room looking frantically around like she didn't know what had happened to the room. I looked around too, but it seems perfectly normal looking to me.

"Casey, what's wrong?" I asked in my calm down voice.

"EMILY!" she screamed.

"Yes, honey its okay." I replied as she sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's a boy!" she whispered.

"What? What is a boy?" I questioned.

"Her. The foreign exchange student, she is a boy."

"I don't understand." I stated blankly.

"My parents asked to get a girl, we thought we where getting a girl. But today when we got the papers... And now… it's a boy!" she mumbled the last part as she began crying again.

"Okay, what's so wrong with that? It should be fine." I hugged on my best friend as she lay in my lap and cried. The poor girl hates change and this is the biggest change she has had in a while.

I had not realized how big of a change it was until we meet him.

The next day the McDonald's woke up early to go pick up the boy from the airport. I had not planned on going with them, until early that morning when Mrs. McDonald called me to tell me that Casey would not go to the airport unless I came along with her. I really didn't want to go, but Mrs. McDonald forced me into it. And I wondered where Casey got it from.

The ride over to the airport was quite, Casey mostly looked out the window, Mr. and Mrs. McDonalds spoke quietly, and Lizzie, Casey's younger sister, sat in the back reading up on the history of hockey.

When we stood outside the gate that we were supposed to be picking up Derek Venturi, I think that's what they called him, Lizzie and I held up a big sign that said "Welcome!"

It was a very feminine looking sign, Casey and I had made it a week ago, but of course we didn't know. So now the little flowers that we drew in the corners we colored in to make them look like hockey pucks, but instead they looked like coal. Casey would not even look at the sign now.

Many people walked up to us, and then around us. And after awhile I was starting to get worried that there wasn't anyone at all to 'Welcome'. One guy kind of hung around us, looking at us one minute and then down at his papers the next. For a while I thought it was him, and he just couldn't read it, but after a while he got up and walked away.

As I watched the strange boy leave, I felt a shadow begging cast over me. It was an odd feeling, one I didn't get often; I turned to see what it was that was giving me this feeling.

I looked up to see a huge boy standing over me with a nervous, but confident looking smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'm Derek Venturi. This must be the McDonald family?" He said in clear English, with only a slight accent. Derek was very tall, with short, brown hair and deep brown eyes, with a very strong chin structure. His body was nicely toned; however the poor boy was very pale. I couldn't really see him as a hockey player, maybe more of a basketball player.

"Hello Derek!" Mrs. McDonald yelled and she rushed to give him a big huge but quickly stopped when she realized how tall he was. "Yes, Hi I'm Nora." she pointed to herself "This is George." she said as she motioned to her husband. "My daughter Lizzie." she continued "My other daughter, Casey. And Emily, Casey's friend"

Derek examined each of us closely. Then after a minute he just smiled.

Lizzie busted out "How tall are you!?" she half asked, half screamed.

"Six foot five." he said with a silent chuckle to his voice.

"Holy Cow!" Lizzie whispered. Derek got a funny look on his face.

"Yeah, holy cow." he agreed. I wasn't quite sure if he knew what that meant, but if he didn't he played it off well.


	2. Sonderbares Benehmen

**Hi, before you read this, I know this is the second chapter, I messed up and now I cant put this on the first one. Anyway, I was inspired to write this because my best friend is a Foreign Exchange Student from Germany and just went back to his country. **

**The name of the story in English is: The Foreign Exchange Student.**

**The first chapter in English is: Change isn't always good.**

**And this chapter in English is: Odd Behavior **

**THanks so much for reading this! **

* * *

The car ride home was only slightly awkward; Lizzie continued to ask questions about everything, hockey, the food in Germany, his family. Mr. and Mrs. McDonald had some questions as well. And I ask a few myself. Casey however didn't talk at all. I knew she was mad and upset but sometimes she took things a little bit too far.

When we got back to the house, Lizzie began trying to explain to Derek why his room was so girly.

"You see it's a funny story…" I heard her begin, but I missed the rest because I followed Casey to her room. As soon as the door closed I was ready for Casey to throw a fit. Instead I found her sitting quietly on her bed. She mumbled something to herself and slowly got up from her bed.

"Casey" I questioned as I followed her in to Derek's new room. I had an idea of what she was about to go do. And I really didn't want her to do it, but I didn't know how to stop her.

"Look" she began as she walked into the room. Derek heard her speak for the first time and sat up very straight very fast. "I know you just got here, and I know I should be nice to you, but" she paused to take a breather. "I was not expecting," she paused again looking for the right word. "I was not expecting a boy."

"Clearly" he mumbled and gave a funny look towards Lizzie, who started to laugh.

"UUGG!!!" Casey screamed and ran out of the room.

"She is often like that?" Derek said. And for a minute I was confused.

"Um… Yes, pretty much." I ended up with. Derek did another silent chuckle.

"What?" I wondered what could be so humorous about the situation at hand.

"This is going to be a fun year." he mumbled and looked over at Lizzie who went into another giggle fit.

I went home after that, I didn't want to intrude. After all Derek still had to unpack and get situated and I really didn't want to be there when Casey blew up at her mom about how rude Derek was and how ungrateful he was being. I knew my best friend way to well. This is why I knew she would call right after dinner. I was ready for her, but when the phone rang I still jumped a little.

"Hello?" I asked even thought I knew who it was.

"Emily?"

"Hey Casey, how is everything going?" I asked trying to sound concerned.

"Em, it horrible, they love him! Everyone dose, and I think Lizzie has a crush on him." she whined.

"I don't blame her." I mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear me. She did of course.

"What does that mean?" she yelled, and I knew that everyone else in her house would be able to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Casey, shhhhh, no, I didn't mean that, it just." I stumbled. Yeah, Derek was very attractive but that didn't mean I would do anything about it.

"Whatever" she said, it was not like her not to fight back with me about how horrible ugly and stupid this new boy was.

"Casey, you barely know this boy. You just met him. You can't just say 'No I don't like him' when you don't even know him." Casey was quite and I knew she was considering what I had just spoken.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But if he makes one more comment about me being a klutz behind my back! I mean how would he know that? I haven't even fallen in front of him. Lizzie must have told!" Casey continues to talk about the new boy Derek.

"Casey don't forget to give him another chance." I said with alarm in my voice.

She grumbled back something that sounded like 'fat chance'

We said our good-bye and I hung up.

I just wonder how the rest of the night went.

________________________________________________________________

My alarm clock went off, signaling that another morning has come. I roll out of bed and rub my eyes until I'm actually wake. Derek or German Boy (what we call him behind his back) had already been in America two weeks and things are still just as interesting as they were on the first day he came here.

I got dressed and ate breakfast before I headed over to the McDonald household. When I knocked on the door all seemed quite, until I heard two sets of stomping footsteps running towards the door. I step back from the noise. I hear a scream and then only one pair of foot steps causally walking up.

"Emily!" Derek exclaims as he opens the door with his cute little smirk.

"Uh Hey Derek," I look around confused. "Where is Casey, I thought I heard her scream."

Then I heard it again.

"DER-EK! Let me out!" the noise was coming from the broom closet under the stairs. I look to him in horror. He just smiles back and gives me a wink. Then he walks over to the broom closet and opens the door. He quickly steps back.

"Why did you do that?" she questions, hitting him in the stomach with all of her force. But it looks like she isn't even hurting him.

"I was protecting you." he began.

"Protecting me?" Casey questioned, the punches slowing down.

"Yeah, I didn't know who was at the door. It could have been a criminal, or an ex-boyfriend."

"Casey doesn't have any of those" Lizzie exclaimed as she ran into the room with a huge book in her hands.

Derek gave Casey a strange look and then busted out in to laughter.

"It explains so much," he said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Yes, I know I'm so pathetic. Can we move on now?" the room became silent for a moment.

"Emily!" Casey said. She had just realized that I was here, before she had been too caught up in fighting with Derek to even notice.

"Hey Casey, are you ready to go?" I asked as I looked down to see if she was. She wasn't, she was still wearing her p.j.'s and her hair looked uncombed and knotted.

"Um sorry Em, German, here turned off my alarm clock so I just woke up when you rang the door bell." I glanced over at Derek and Lizzie who gave each other high fives.

"Oh well its okay. We have time." I said as I followed her up the stair. On the way to her room we passed Derek's room and I did a double take. It was still the same color of light green that we had painted it and the bed coving was the same, but that was about it. The walls were covered with posters of girls, bands, hockey teams, and all kind of random things. When we got to Casey's room I said "Well I see that Derek feels as though he was at home."

Casey rolled her eyes and then added, "If they could, my parents would adopt him. It's not fair!" she grumbled as she looked through her clothes for an outfit.

"What's not fair?" I asked. Casey moved from her looking in her closet to on her bed, and put her face in her pillow.

"They love Derek! They worship him! And he loves them! But for some reason he hates me!" she quietly yelled into her pillow.

"He doesn't hate you. And if he does it shouldn't matter because you hate him too! Right?" I said trying to make her feel better. I was not very good at this.

"Yes, I do hate him, but only because he hates me! I can't stand it when people hate me, and he does. He doesn't even have a good reason for hating me, he just does!" She said, still yelling in the pillow. I was hoping she would come up for air some time.

"I don't believe that he hates you. I mean besides the stairs thing that just happen. I don't see how he could be a mean person." and it was true, Derek Venturi was probably the sweetest and cutest boy I had met in a long time.

"HAHAAH!" she just laughed. "How does he fool you all so well?" she questioned, but it was more to herself than to me.

Casey finished getting ready and we headed off to the mall.

________________________________________________________________________

Weeks had passed, school had started, and yet the stories of the Casey verse Derek still continued. I had thought that once school started the battles between the two would end.

I was apparently wrong. Every morning before class started Casey would have a new one for me, about how Derek had switched out her shampoo for honey, or how he had unplugged her computer while she was writing an essay on it causing it to crash.

Today was different however, it was five minutes till the bell would ring and Casey was nowhere to be seen, nor was Derek. I began to gather my books from my locker when I hear Casey running down the hall way.

"Excuse me! Move! I need to get to my locker! Move!" I heard her yelling this the entire time until I finally see her. Derek is not far behind her, but instead of the worried expression that Casey wore, his was calm and cool. After all this was his normal time to be gathering his books and heading to class anyway. As Casey came up to me and started gathering her books from her locker I realized they reason that she must be late. Casey's hair was uncombed, she had no make-up on and she was wearing a pair of clothes that look like they might belong to her sister.

"Casey, what happened?" I asked after I finished examining her clothing.

"I'll tell you during lunch." She grunted as she closed her locker. I looked at Derek who was down the hallway laughing with another boy on the hockey team, Sam, I think his name was.

Derek saw me looking and gave me a wave and a cute smile. I knew Derek must have done this to Casey, but I couldn't see how, he was way too sweet to do such a thing.

"Em, I'm not waiting for you!" Casey yelled from down the hall. I quickly waved back at Derek and ran off after Casey. Casey was still walking fast when I caught up with her and just as we made it to the classroom door the bell rang, causing Casey to freak out and drop all of her books right outside the door.

"What do they call that here?" I heard Derek ask his friend Sam.

"Oh yeah, Klutz!" he laughed and stepped over Casey's books. As he walked in the room I heard him say, "Well, Good Morning Ms. Skinner. Don't you look lovely today!" I watched him take his seat and quickly get out his notes and a pen. I had never noticed this before, but Casey was right Derek was only mean to her. Or he was a really good at faking it to everybody else. I bent down to help Casey finish picking up the rest of her books, but that question was still on my mind.


	3. Die Untersuchung

**SOrry its been so long! ok this chapter title means: The Investigation. **

**HOpe you enjoy **

I started to try and observe Derek and how he acted towards everybody else, and to everyone he greeted he was kind too and gave them a warm smile, but every time he passed Casey in the hall way he would trip her, or poke her in the back. It was very odd behavior and so I decided to do a full investigation on it

When lunch came around I was dying to know what had happened to Casey this morning. I sat down with my food and looked at Casey with questioning eyes. She didn't even notice.

"So, what happened this morning?" I asked almost jumping out of my seat wanting to know. Casey sat quite for a second, trying to gather the story in her head.

"What always happens, just there is physical proof this time." She said sounding very annoyed.

"Are you talking about Derek? Because I am starting to see what-"

"Starting to see? Emily he has been here what? A Month? And you are just starting to see? He hates me! And I have done nothing to him! I do not deserve this!" she almost screamed.

"Well have you confronted him about it?" I figured she had but I was just trying to help.

"No, not yet" she mumbled, quietly now.

"What? Why not? That isn't like you to not tell someone how you feel."

"I know! It's just, it's hard to talk to him without-"she paused "Never mind. I'll figure it out. I got to go to class." I watched her quickly gather her things and leave.

"Tell me later?" I asked as she walked away. She nodded silently as she walked out of the cafeteria. I was about to get up to throw my food away when Derek sat down at the table and began to eat his lunch. I sat back down and waited for him to stop eating to begin my questioning. I had to wait awhile, boy could this boy put food away.

"Hey Derek?" I asked while he sucked down his drink.

"Hmm..?" was all I got.

"Why do you pick on Casey?" I asked. He took a bite of his sandwich watching it as he chewed.

"I do not pick on anyone." He answered and he gave me a smile and a wink.

"Oh, whatever I know you pick on her. I didn't believe it at first but then," I babled.

"I have my reasons." He said as he opened a bag of chips and stuck a few in his mouth.

"Okay, just don't cross the line." I added as I watched him finish the rest of his sandwich in one bite. We sat there for awhile while he finished chewing.

" You do not understand why I am doing this."

"But you don't hate Casey, right?" I asked hoping that it wasn't true.

"Of course, I do not hate Casey." He said looking appalled.

"Then why do you mess with her?" as I asked the question the bell rang.

"We better get to class." Was all he said. I watched as he gathered all his food and stood up. He stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming?" he asked confused as to why I wasn't following.

"Oh yes." I picked up my tray and threw it away and then joined him at his side. I had forgotten that he was so tall until I stood by his side.

"You really aren't a mean person." I said with a smile.

"No, why would you think that about me?" he asked with a smile on his lips. I just shook my head and laughed.

As we walked to class we just talked about random things, hockey, movies we had seen, and the fact that he could speak two and a half languages.

"How can someone speak half of a language? And what language is that?" I asked jokingly.

"French, and I have only been learning it for three years, so I am only about half why through the class." He replied.

"That is so cool! So in your mind do you think in German or in English?"

"How do you mean?" he said looking confused. We entered the class room and took seats next to each other.

"Like when you think about things in your head," I said pointing to his head. "Is it in English or in German."

"Oh!" he laughed. "I have never had someone ask me that before." He paused for a moment. "Well now I am thinking in English, because I am speaking it, but when I speak German I think in German. "

"Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"Well," he continued. "Expect when I am really tired then I speak in German." We both started laughing, just as Casey walked in. She looked at him with daggered eyes, and then noticed me. She looked at me with very confused eyes, and then she sat down in her normal seat.

"What was that about?" I asked him referring to the death glare that she had just given to him.

"She hates me." He said smugly.

"That's not a good thing. Over here people hating you is a bad thing." I stated.

"Yes, I know, but it's exactly what I wanted." He said, turning to look at me.

"What do you mean?" But just at that time the teacher walked in and began the class. Derek looked at me with eyes that said 'I will explain later' and I believed him. I had no reason not to, but it did kind of bother me that he wanted Casey to hate him.

Derek and I spent the rest of the day together, but we never brought up the matter of Casey again. I had all my classes except one with him, and I only had two classes with Casey. So it worked out well.

For the next week I hung out with Derek every time Casey wasn't looking. I wasn't that I had a crush on Derek, because I didn't. He was just very easy and fun to hang with. It was very natural and not like hanging with any of my other guy friends. But still he won't tell me why he wanted Casey to hate him. Every time I brought it up he would simply change the subject.

One Saturday I knocked on the McDonald's door, Casey and I had planned to go to the mall that afternoon. She was supposed to come over to my house 15 minutes ago, and it was not like Casey to be late. I could only guess that Derek must have done something really horrible this time.


End file.
